


Kaleidoscope

by helizabethg



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 19:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helizabethg/pseuds/helizabethg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's 8, Kurt's village is attacked by a rogue pack of werewolves. The pack that protects his town is too slow and to their knowledge, Kurt is left as the sole survivor. Taken in by the Andersons, he's raised as one of their own, with their son, Blaine. As they grow up together, they find that there's much more than friendship between them. Fill for GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_The small boy, with skin like porcelain and hair the color of chestnut, huddles in the basement long past the screams and howls fall away into the hills. The tears had stopped. Dehydrated and afraid he can’t will his body to move from the space his mother had snuck him into. She’d gone back to secure the house above the secret basement and hasn’t come back._

_Kurt knows what happened to her. He’s heard the stories of werewolf attacks by rogue packs on unsuspecting or unprotected villages. There are never survivors._

_His father was out of town but during the middle of the hours of fighting was when he was expected coming home. Kurt assumes he’s gone too._

_Violent shakes rip through his small frame but the tears won’t come anymore. His eyelids sag and his brain spins, disorienting him. He has no idea how long he stays, huddled in the corner of the cellar, minutes or hours they all swirl together. To calm himself he listens to the steady drip of water falling to the dirt from the ceiling, forming a puddle a few feet in front of him. His eyes chase the drops until his lids feel heavy._

_He almost drifts off to a fitful sleep when he hears the distressed howl of a werewolf. It zaps him awake and he curls into himself tighter. He listens as more howls join in. Figuring the wolves have come back for more he rocks back and forth, breathing heavily. He begins singing a lullaby his mother sang to him, slowing down his breathing as he concentrated on the song._

Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December 

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

_The howls get closer and closer until he can hear the claws scraping against the wood floor above his head. Suddenly the secret cellar door entrance opens. Kurt holds his breath, curling into himself as hard as he can, eyes clamped shut._

_The werewolf starts barking right in front of him before making a mewling sound. Kurt knows it well enough from his best friend, Blaine: the werewolf is turning back to a human. Though less scary as a human, Kurt continues to keep his eyes shut, head on his knees._

_“Kurt, darling,” says a familiar female voice. Kurt finally relaxes, opening his eyes to see his mother’s closest friend, Alice. “Are you hurt?” She reaches for him to hold him but he jumps, scooting away._

_“You weren’t here,” he whimpers, feeling new tear tracks form on his cheeks._

_“It was such a surprise we didn’t-“ she says softly, choking up. “There’s no excuse.”_

_Kurt wails, clutching his knees to his chest. “You’re supposed to protect us!”_

_He can feel Mrs. Anderson watching him with her large, puppy dog eyes, the same ones Blaine uses to get him to play whatever game Blaine wants._

_Another set of paws comes scratching down the cellar stairs and Kurt can tell from the high-pitched mewl: it’s Blaine changing into a human. Knowing from experience, Kurt closes his eyes, leaving Blaine a second to put on pants._

_“Kurt,” Blaine squeaks, walking straight over to his friend. Kurt suddenly feels enveloped in his friend’s arms. He makes no move but snuggles in to Blaine’s naked chest. The sobs start again and he shakes against his best friend. “I’m sorry, Kurt.”_

_“We’re going to take you home with us,” says Mrs. Anderson. “You’ll never be alone or without family. I promise you.”_

_Blaine lets go of Kurt, takes a few steps back and changes into his werewolf form. He noses incessantly at Kurt’s cheek until the crying boy looks at him._

_It always shocks him how Blaine’s eyes are the same as a wolf and human. His fur stays the same color as his human hair; everything about wolf-Blaine is intrinsically Blaine._

_“Blaine will give you a ride to our village,” says Mrs. Anderson. “Keep your head down. You don’t want to see what’s around you.”_

_Blaine brushes past Kurt until he’s right in front of the boy, inviting him silently to hop on. Kurt sniffs back his tears and climbs on top of Blaine, fisting the small wolf’s fur and resting his head on the back of the wolf’s neck. He’d ridden Blaine once before, just for fun. This time it is an escape, the only way he can leave the horrible atrocity of his shattered village behind._

_Blaine climbs the stairs, slower than usual with Kurt on his back. As the alpha’s son he’s large for his age and strong, but still only a pup._

_It’s only moments before Kurt looks up from Blaine’s fur. The Mayor’s mansion is covered in blood, the crimson liquid splattering the walls and floors. He catches sight of his nanny’s mauled body pressed against the wall._

_When they get to the door he sees the thing that hurts most: Mr. Anderson, in wolf form, pulling a blanket over his mother’s still body. Her glasz eyes, that match his, stare at the cellar door, open wide and lifeless._

_“Mommy!” he sobs, clutching Blaine’s fur between his fingers. “Mommy.” An animalistic whine escapes his throat, curling into the air._

_He has the strong urge to jump off Blaine and run to his mother but Blaine begins to run, his joints moving swiftly beneath Kurt’s sobbing body._

_As he clutches his best friend, escaping the horror of everything that happened, all he wants is to get big and strong, find the werewolves who did this and hurt them like he hurts._


	2. Things my heart used to know...

**8 YEARS LATER  
** “Hey Hummel, wanna race?” asks Rick, one of the wolves in the pack. He gives a playful snarl with a mocking grin. “I’ll give you like…an hour head start.” 

“Very original,” Kurt says dryly, walking away. “Haven’t heard anything like that before, Rick. Really, brava.”

“I could just say you’re the Anderson’s pet human, the sad pathetic little stray they took in off the streets.”

“Still unoriginal. But it hurts more.” He clenches his fist and keeps walking. Suddenly Rick is in front of him, blocking his path.

“Fuck you Hummel.”

“Oooh, good comeback.”

Rick lunges dangerously forwards, baring his teeth, but before he can get to Kurt, Blaine is in front of him, shoving Rick backwards and snarling. “Back off.”

Rick takes a step back, his muscles uncontracting. “Cool your jets, Anderson, I was just having a conversation with your little house human here.”

Blaine growls, sticking his chest out and leaning menacingly towards Rick. “Kurt is a member of this pack and you will respect him.”

“A human?”

“Back off, asshole.” The words come out a growl, curling out of his chest. Kurt can see the muscles in his shoulders stiffen and his chest protrude out, a clear sign of the assertion of his alpha status. Immediately the change in Rick is visible as he unhappily curls in on himself and stalks off, needing to obey his alpha.

Despite his usual love for Blaine’s protective side—it helps fuel his long harbored crush—he feels anger flow through him. “I can stand up for myself, Blaine,” he snaps. “I don’t always need to rush in. I’ve lived in this pack for 8 years today. I can hold my own.”

“I know.”

Kurt turns away from Blaine. “I’m going for a walk.” He moves slowly though it feels like he’s putting miles between himself and Blaine.

“You shouldn’t be alone today, Kurt,” Blaine calls after him.

Kurt doesn’t turn around or stop walking. “I want to be. Just leave me alone.”

As he walks away, he can feel Blaine’s eyes follow him but he doesn’t turn around.

After walking for a while he finds the cliff he’s come to every year since moving into the werewolf village. He simply sits, feet dangling over the cliff edge, watching the ruins below him. With every passing year they look worse and worse, remaining untouched since the massacre.

It’s been years since he’s cried about it, having built a protective shell. While when he was younger this was an escape to remember his mother and father, now it is more to pay respect, like a grave.

He remembers the smell of cinnamon cookies baking in the kitchen and his mother’s lavender perfume that he’d breathe in when she hugged him; _“I love you more than anything in the world, Kurt,”_ she would tell him. 

He begins singing the lullaby she sang to him, still able to hear her soft crooning that lulled him to sleep. _Dancing bears, painted wings…Things I almost remember…_

A few tears make their tracks down his cheeks, yet he barely acknowledges them. He sings on, eyes staring forwards emptily.

XXX

Watching his best friend’s shoulders shake from his hiding spot behind a tree, Blaine knows he can’t just watch anymore. He quietly pads over to Kurt. He stops as he approaches, hearing Kurt sing. It’s hauntingly beautiful and he can’t bring himself to interrupt it. 

_Things my heart used to know  
_ _Things it yearns to remember_

His eyes are cast to his feet as he guiltily listens to his best friend’s private moment. Gaining confidence he begins to look up, watching Kurt. He can just see the side of Kurt’s wet cheek as he watches. He’s always known it but he realizes just how beautiful his best friend is: his voice, his face, his personality, everything. 

As he settles beside him, Kurt makes no move but he stops singing. Blaine just watches him for a moment before putting his arm around the boy’s shoulder. Slowly and unsurely, Kurt leans down, putting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. There’s nothing special about the moment, just one friend comforting the next. Yet, somehow Blaine just feels like a light turned on in his head.


	3. Mates

Blaine creeps back into the house, in his human form, panting. He and Cooper had gone out for a run with the pack through the woods. They aren’t as strong since there’s only a half moon but sometimes Blaine just goes stir crazy in his human body. Running also gives him a few hours away from Kurt. He figures living with his best friend, the boy he’s probably in love with, is the hardest thing he’s ever had to do other than dragging the same boy out of his destroyed home.

So he avoids.

He has his father teach him about his Alpha duties, something he neglected before—especially because he was hoping Cooper would be the alpha—and he goes on nightly runs. The runs help give him some peace of mind, if only for a while.

He almost jumps out of his skin as he turns and finds Kurt sitting on the sofa, reading a book by the light of a small desk lamp. “What are you doing awake?”

Cooper pats his shoulder then heads towards the stairs.

“Reading,” Kurt answers, barely looking up from his book.

Regaining composure he smiles tightly. “Alright. Enjoy. I’m going to head up to bed.”

Blaine turns to follow Cooper up the stairs but Kurt’s voice stops him: “Why’ve you been avoiding me?” Kurt’s voice falters.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“Of course you are, Blaine. I know you.”

“I’m not.”

“Stop lying to me!”

“I’m not lying to you, Kurt!”

“Yes you are! Blaine, please don’t do this to me! You’re my only family. I don’t have anywhere else to go. If there’s a problem between us…”

Blaine’s swallows hard and his breathing constricts. Kurt hit the nail on the head. He can’t say anything because Kurt’s only home is with them. Things can’t be awkward between him and Kurt. He doesn’t want to say Kurt’s his mate and then find out it’s not true. Or, worse, since Kurt isn’t a werewolf and doesn’t have a mate, he might not like Blaine that way. “That’s exactly why I can’t say anything yet,” he says quietly.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Blaine you can’t just-“

“I can, Kurt.” It feels almost too alpha-like for Blaine—especially when he sees how Kurt recoils—but he goes with it. “I’m going to bed.” With that Blaine turns and runs up the stairs. He closes his door and looks around, heart pounding on an adrenaline rush. He raises his fists, punching at the empty air, trying to punch out his frustration. Suddenly he’s turning and too close to a wall. Before he can stop himself, his frustration puts his fist through the drywall.

He spits out a curse silently and shakes out his hand. With a groan he flops down on his bed. All he wants to do is take Kurt into his arms and smash their lips together until neither of them can breathe. But he can’t. At least not for two weeks. He sits, taking deep breaths as he makes himself calm down.

Quickly his hand starts to feel better; the split skin on his knuckles sews itself together over the exposed blood and tissue. There’s a knock on the door and before he can decline, Cooper bursts into the room, still shirtless from the run. He looks to the left and his eyes widen. “Woah, what happened to your wall, Squirt?”

“I’m turning eighteen in two weeks,” Blaine groans. “Is Squirt really necessary?”

“Of course it is, Squirt. So what’s causing you to hulk through a wall?” Cooper flops down on Blaine’s bed, lying back against the pillows.

“Do you have to?” Blaine whines. “You’re all sweaty.”

Cooper makes no move to get up, instead giving Blaine a pointed look.

“I’m fine.” Blaine gets up, moving over towards his dresser to grab pajamas.

“Listen, Squirt, I’m usually not around for you but I’m here. I want to help. Tell me what’s up. Is it about Kurt?”

Blaine doesn’t answer and looks away from Cooper.

“Ah. Knew it. That’s why little Kurty was curled in a ball on the couch.”

“Is he okay?” Blaine sits at the end of his bed.

“Not gonna lie, he looked like crap. What’s up with you two?”

“I…” Blaine looks down, putting his pajama pants on the bed behind him. “He’s my mate, Coop. Well, I think he is. And I love him. I…”

“Well that’s great then!”

“It’s not. I mean it is…but it’s not.” Cooper waits for him to continue. “Kurt won’t have a mate. He’s human. If he doesn’t love me back, that’s it, Cooper. I don’t know what I’d do. And I have to see him. Because he’s family.”

“Well good thing he’s been in love with you since you guys were kids.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah. Oblivious, much, Squirtums?” Cooper pats him on the back. “Everyone else knows. We talk about it a lot.”

“We?”

“Sure Mom, Dad, and I.”

“I-“

“Tell him. Trust me for once. Two weeks from now could be too long from the way you’ve been treating him.”

“I…”

“I’m gonna get some sleep. Listen to my advice, Squirt.” Without another word, Cooper stands and walks to the door, looking at Blaine once more before opening the door and walking out.

Blaine falls back on his bed, throwing an arm over his face.

A knock on his door makes him bolt up and he clears his throat saying: “Come in.”

“Cooper said you wanted me?” says Kurt, peeking his head through the door.

Blaine reminds himself to kill Cooper but it seems like a now or never moment. He motions with his head for Kurt to come sit next to him. As soon as Kurt sits, Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. Blaine’s nose burrows in the other man’s neck, just smelling him, the distinctive smell mixed in with the general aroma of the Anderson’s home. Kurt hesitantly wraps his arms around Blaine’s back, squeezing him lightly.

“What’s going on, Blaine?” He rests his chin on Blaine’s head.

Blaine takes a deep breath, shifts a little, and looks at Kurt. “I…I think you’re my mate.” He blurts it out but can’t help it. It’s the only way he’s able to get it out. He searches Kurt’s face for some reaction but it’s stone cold. He continues, pretty much ranting: “I can’t know for sure for another two weeks, on my birthday, but I feel it getting stronger and stronger. I’ve been feeling it for a week already. I couldn’t say anything yet... I know you won’t have a mate and I-I don’t want this to ruin our friendship if you don’t feel…that way about me and-“

Before he can continue his ramble, Kurt’s lips press against his in a hard kiss, his hand moving to caress Blaine’s chest. Without thinking, Blaine moves his hand to hold the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him closer.

Slowly, Kurt pulls his lips back, moving slightly away from Blaine to look at him.

Kurt gives him a dazzling smile and Blaine can't help but smile back. “It’s probably super creepy since we’ve pretty much been brothers since I was eight but I’ve had a huge crush on you since I knew what a crush was. I think if I was one to, you know, have a mate, you’d be it.”

“It’s not sure until my birthday but, god Kurt, I want it to be you.” Blaine pulls Kurt into his arms and Kurt pliantly falls against Blaine’s chest.

“We can wait,” he says surely. “Everything will work out.” As if he’s reassuring Blaine he leans in, pressing a kiss to the underside of the werewolf’s stubbly chin.


	4. Can You Tell?

Kurt’s been walking around the house for almost an hour, pacing. After waking up just after sunset he showered and got dressed and now it’s only seven A.M. and Blaine is still asleep but he’s wide awake.

He doesn’t want to wake Blaine up since it’s his birthday and he should get to sleep as long as he likes but Kurt just needs to know. It’s been two long weeks of being with Blaine but not being sure. It’s scary how attached he’s gotten to being intimate with his best friend in such a short period of time. Suddenly his life is about Blaine and he feels too far gone to ever go back.

Since it’s customary to do the mate run on the 18th birthday, the Andersons set up the run for later in the day and a party for after, even though no one knows for sure. Blaine has been what he thinks is sure for weeks but Kurt doesn’t know.

He tries to sit down, pick up a book, anything to distract himself, but he can’t.

Instead, he walks up stairs. He creeks the door to Blaine’s room open and carefully climbs into bed beside the sleeping werewolf. He’s splayed out on his stomach, drooling onto the pillow. Kurt smiles at the sight and leans in to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Mmh love you too,” Blaine mumbles, not moving.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell?”

“Tell what?” He heavily rolls over on his side to face Kurt and slings an arm over Kurt’s waist.

“If…if I’m your mate.”

“What do you mean?” His voice his raspy and tired. “I’ve known for weeks.”

“I know it’s…today is your birthday.”

Blaine’s eyes open wider and he pulls Kurt into him, sticking his nose into Kurt’s clavicle, inhaling deeply. When he looks up at Kurt his pupils are dilated; his honey eyes stare at Kurt hungrily. It’s something different from before.

Suddenly Blaine is on top of him, kissing every inch of open skin he can find. His hands roam Kurt’s body, settling on his hips. He grips tightly as his lips find their way to Kurt’s mouth and begin to bite and suck his bottom lip. Kurt rests his hands on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says as Blaine’s lips move down to his neck.

“You smell so good.”

“I love you so much, Blaine,” says Kurt, sliding his hands to Blaine’s face to pull him up so they can look in each other’s eyes.

“I love you too. More than anything.” Blaine dives in and plants his lips on Kurt’s.

Kurt lets himself fall into the kiss, loosing his consciousness in the delicious feeling of Blaine everywhere but suddenly he’s feeling more of Blaine than he expected. Using all of his force, he pushes Blaine off and sits up. “You need to cool off, buddy,” he says with a smile.

“Just a few more minutes,” he whines and reaches to grab Kurt.

Kurt easily dodges him. “I’m going downstairs to say good morning and see if anyone needs help with preparations.”

“It’s my birthday,” Blaine complains. “I should get whatever I want.”

Kurt leans in quickly and kisses Blaine but backs away before Blaine can catch him and drag him back to the bed. “Take a shower, get dressed, and I’ll see you downstairs in a bit.”

“Mean.”

Kurt can barely hear Blaine’s mumble as he walks out the door. He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

“So we’re a one hundred percent go?” says his adopted mother, Alice, with a smile.

“Yup.”

“Oh Kurt!” She launches herself forwards, hugging Kurt as tightly as she can. He hugs her back.

When she lets go Kurt can see the tears in her eyes.

“You okay, Alice?” Sometimes the way he says Alice sounds like ‘Mom’ to him.

“Of course, Kurt. I’m just happy for my boys.” She kisses his cheek. “Now, help me with this cake. I’m making it as a little celebration for after the run. Do you think you could make Blaine’s favorite chocolate buttercream?”

“Of course.” He smiles and sets to work measuring out sugar for the frosting.

A few minutes later Alice stops mixing and looks at Kurt: “I wanted to talk to you, Kurt.”

“Okay.”

“Do you know what happens after the run?”

“I mean I know the basics…”

“Well let me…”

“No. No. No. Alice. No.” Kurt moves to put his hands over his ears.

“Kurt. I won’t go into details. You know those.” She walks up and grabs his wrists, pulling his arms down to his sides.

He rolls his eyes remembering the horribly scaring conversation about the many wonders of mating he and Blaine had had with Cooper about a year earlier. Explaining the knot werewolves sometimes get, like dogs, was especially horrible.

“Sit.” She doesn’t give him room to argue so he sits at one of the stools by the island. “I just remember what it was like to be mated. It’s scary if you don’t understand what’s coming.”

“Well I’ve heard.”

“Well, tell me what you know, then I’ll fill in the blanks. I just want this to be as painless as possible for you, Kurt. Especially because you’re a human.”

He goes on to explain all that he knows about the traditional mate run, that he has fifteen minutes before Blaine can follow him. Once Blaine catches him, he knows he has to show Blaine his submission and then the mating happens. He’s gone to school with werewolves long enough to know that much. He’s heard stories, horror stories, about claimings, how rough and painful they could be for the omega but he’s never really pictured anything but Blaine’s gentle touches.

“Kurt, I know you love Blaine and Blaine loves you but he probably won’t be able to control himself. After catching you he’ll be on a high. He’ll be aggressive, very possessive, and he’ll probably be quite rough with you. It’s not going to be the perfect first time that humans romanticize. It’ll just be about him claiming you; you becoming his.”

Part of Kurt wants to believe that Blaine is the exception but he’s seen Blaine get possessive and he knows this will be ten times that.

“And Kurt, he may not be able to maintain his human form.”

Kurt pales at the thought. The idea of mating, being forever bonded to his beautiful, caring Blaine seems perfect; the idea of being mated by a wolf, not as much. He takes a deep breath and admits: “Whatever will mate us, I’ll do.”

Alice nods. “In the heat of the moment, it’s more than likely that he’ll turn you. Are you okay with that?”

Kurt has spent many years considering the possibility of becoming a werewolf, bridging the final gap between himself and the pack. Honestly, he’s never been able find the downside. The Andersons are all he’s had for eight years, being a werewolf like them has never scared him. “I am.”

“Alright, last thing and we can get on with our cake,” she assures him. “Since you don’t feel the mate bonding, I have to ask, is this really what you want? Before bonding, mates can be broken. It’s hard but it’s possible once you’re matted. There’s no breaking up. If you were to leave Blaine, he’d fall apart. But I want you to be happy too, Kurt.”

“It’s scaring me how much I’ve found that I need him,” Kurt says. “I want him. Forever.”

“Good, because I want you too,” a voice pipes up behind him. Blaine walks up and wraps his arms around Kurt from the back. His face automatically finds Kurt’s neck and he kisses him gently.

“I think you two are ready,” she says with a bright smile. Alice opens her arms to both of the boys and pulls them both in for a hug. “I love you. Both of you.”

They return the sentiment.

She steps back and wipes the slight moisture that’s accumulated under her eyes. “Alright, now, Blaine, shoo. Back to baking!”

* * *

“You ready for this?” John asks, clapping a hand on Kurt’s bare back.

Kurt nods. “Yeah.”

“You excited?”

“I’m…”

“Scared?”

“A little?”

“Well, don’t be. No matter what happens, it’s leading you to a long life with Blaine.”

Kurt nods.

“Whenever you’re ready, we can start,” he tells Kurt calmly.

“Let’s do it. Let’s start.”

“Alright.”

John starts up a long speech about mating and the importance of the run, speaking out to the small crowd of friends and family of the Andersons, other pack members, who have come to watch the start of the run.

Kurt’s heard the speech before so he mainly focuses on the forest ahead of him. He knows he’s got fifteen minutes before Blaine starts after him so he’s mapped out a route in his head to get as far as he can because Blaine will be much faster since he’ll be in wolf form.

He wishes he could get a hug or kiss or anything from Blaine before he runs but as is customary, they’ve been separated for two hours before the run.

“Ready, Kurt?” John asks.

Kurt nods, his words betraying him.

“Alright. From when I say go, you have fifteen minutes.”

Kurt’s whole body gives a shiver.

“Three, two, one. Go!”

Kurt runs as hard as he can, far away form the cheering crowd behind him.


	5. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mate run. Warning: Explicit, rough sex (but completely consensual) for most of the chapter.

Kurt considers himself to be pretty athletic after spending eight years running around after Blaine but his lungs are burning. He can’t give up. He needs to prove to the pack that he’s worthy of the future alpha. He needs to fight.

He can tell the painful beating of his heart, hard in his chest, isn’t just from the physical exertion anymore. His eyes widen as he searches the forest, panting, but he doesn’t stop but turns down another path. Horrible memories of fear flood back, things he hasn’t thought about since he was eight years old. He’s not afraid of Blaine logically. He knows wolf or human Blaine would never harm him. Yet, being chased down by a werewolf scares him.

XXX

**EIGHT YEARS EARLIER**

_Kurt hasn’t slept. Last night, every time he got himself settled and closed is eyes, a howl would rip through the house from the nearby forest. He would jolt and tremble under his blankets. Then he howls would die down for a few minutes and he’d just be able to close his eyes when they started all over again._

_He hasn’t left the room since the Andersons brought him to the village three days before. When he rode in on Blaine’s back, the werewolves glared at him and snarled. He knows it’s a werewolf village and that he shouldn’t be there. He can’t leave the room. No one wants him around. And he’s seen what werewolves can do._

_As he hears footsteps outside, Kurt hugs his pillow, wrapped snugly in the blankets on his bed._

_Someone knocks on his door. Kurt’s whole body jerks and he pulls the blanket around him tighter._

_“Kurt, honey, can I come in?” Alice, Blaine’s mom, asks._

_Kurt whimpers. “No!”_

_“Sweetie, I just want to check on you.”  
_

_Kurt rolls over, hiding under the blankets. She seems to go away. A few tears drip from his eyes._

_“Kurt, can I come in?” Kurt automatically recognizes the voice of his best friend from outside his store._

_He looks warily at the door. “Okay.”_

_Blaine creeks open the door. He has a tray of food in his hands. He sets it down on the table and climbs in bed next to Kurt. “Are you scared?” he asks right out._

_Kurt nods._

_“Why?”  
_

_Kurt shrugs._

_“No one wants to hurt you.”_

_“They hurt my parents.”_

_“They’re gone, Kurt. No one is going to hurt you here. You’re safe.”_

_“They all looked like they hated me.”_

_“Who?”_

_“The werewolves in the town.”_

_“They don’t hate you. They don’t know you.”_

_“But I’m not one of you.”_

_“So what? You’re family now, Kurt. We’re like brothers.”_

_Kurt curls into himself._

_“Kurt, I promise. No one will hurt you. Especially my mom and dad and Cooper. They want to help you.”_

_Kurt doesn’t answer. He knows that but he’s still scared._

_“Kurt, I promise. If anyone tries to hurt you, ever. I’ll stop them. I promise. I’ll always be with you.” He leans over and hugs Kurt, resting the side of his face on Kurt’s arm. As soon as Blaine touches him Kurt tenses but he quickly relaxes and puts his head on Blaine’s._

XXX

He hears howling somewhere behind him and assumes the fifteen minutes are up. As he runs he tries to leave a scent on as much in different directions as possible. A few minutes later he comes to a river. He runs along it for a few minutes before jumping in and swimming as fast as he can back the other way. The cold water burns his bare skin but he powers through. He can feel his body temperature dropping but he knows it’ll release less sweat and therefore less of a scent.

After a while he gets out and resumes running, hoping he’d at least thrown Blaine off for a few minutes. But he knows he slowed himself down, especially when he can hear the howls grow closer. He runs as hard as he can but he can feel his lungs giving out. Instead of focusing on speed, he tries to find somewhere they can mate comfortably because he knows as soon as Blaine has him there’s no moving or waiting.

He tries to map out the forest in his head and thinks he remembers a clearing. He veers left and runs hard. His heart beats in his ears as he hears twigs crunch behind him. Blaine has caught up. Kurt doesn’t stop, seeing the clearing ahead.

He barely makes it between the trees of the open space when Blaine pounces, knocking him to the ground.

Needing prove to hold off just a while longer, prove himself, he uses all his strength, pushes the dark colored wolf off, and manages to crawl a few feet away before Blaine pins him down on his stomach, paws on his back.

He knows he’s done and lays still. Immediately the wolf begins sniffing him, nosing at the tight spandex shorts he’s wearing. He gets more insistent and Kurt moves slowly and pulls the shorts down his legs after taking the packet of lube he’d put in there out and putting it beside him. Blaine’s wolf uses its mouth to pull them down at the end then tosses them somewhere behind him.

Kurt’s completely bare, on his hands and knees in the middle of the forest. The wolf noses over his whole body, nipping at different parts, not enough to draw blood. He moves back to Kurt’s ass nosing between the cheeks at the puckered hole before pulling back.

Kurt briefly wonders what the wolf will do but he quickly finds out, crying out in pain as the wolf’s jaws clamp down on his butt cheek.

His cry seems to do something to the wolf and suddenly it’s not touching him anymore. Kurt doesn’t look back, still obediently submitting as he’d been shown how to do.

He hears a whine behind him, one he’s heard many times before. It shocks him a little. It’s the noise Blaine usually makes when he’s transforming, somewhere between a whimper and a growl. He’s never actually seen Blaine’s physical transformation but he doesn’t look back. He gives Blaine his time, knowing especially now it must be hard for him to force the wolf inside. Usually during mating it’s one wolf claiming another.

A minute or two later he feels human hands on his ass cheeks, making him jump. The hands carefully avoid the bite mark Kurt is sure will scar. His stomach churns slightly as Blaine’s human nose delves between his spread cheeks and Kurt can hear him inhale deeply. Kurt feels something wet ghost over his hole. It comes back again and Kurt realizes it’s Blaine’s tongue, lapping at the puckered pink hole.

Kurt feels weird at first and very glad that he thoroughly cleaned himself just before the run. Within a few more laps of Blaine’s tongue it starts to feel really good. His teeth sink in, grazing Kurt’s hole and he falls down to his elbows.

Blaine points his tongue and puts just the tip into Kurt, making Kurt cry out. His cock hardens and he aches to touch it but he can’t move his arms. Blaine spends more time, probing, tapping and tracing Kurt’s anal rim. Kurt relaxes completely under the ministrations.

When Blaine pulls back Kurt whines, missing the attention. He feels light, airy, calm.

Immediately Blaine grips Kurt’s hips, the tip of his dick brushing Kurt’s crack. Before Blaine can push himself in, Kurt manages to throw a spaghetti-like arm back and stop Blaine. He looks back, making eye contact with Blaine, pleading with him to give him a moment. Blaine’s eyes are almost glowing like the wolf’s eyes but Blaine is definitely in there.

Kurt tears the lube package open and squeezes some on to his fingers, saving some. He’s pretty pliant after Blaine’s very direct attention to his ass so it takes very little for him to get a finger in, then two. Impatient Blaine leans over Kurt’s back, kissing, sniffing and nibbling at every bit of skin he can find. Kurt’s sure he’s going to have a back full of hickeys.

Blaine starts insistently nudging his cock against Kurt’s probing fingers, demanding entrance. He figures his three fingers are easily moving inside him, he’ll be okay. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the last bit of the lube and spreads it over Blaine’s cock as quickly as he can as Blaine thrusts into his hand. As soon as he releases Blaine’s cock and gets his elbow back on the ground, Blaine is easing himself into Kurt’s tight hole.

The fit is snug and a little painful but he focuses on breathing and relaxing the ring of muscles. Blaine gives him very little time to adjust before he begins relentlessly pounding Kurt’s tight hole.

He grunts and groans and he pumps hard and fast into Kurt, using Kurt’s hips for leverage. His sounds of his grunts mix in with the primal slapping of his balls against Kurt, filling the clearing. It’s almost like Blaine has the mind of a wolf and body of a man.

Kurt’s back arches down as Blaine rubs over just the right spot inside of him and he shivers. It’s not the perfect first time, he feels some discomfort, then there’s the twigs and rocks he’s kneeling on but he knows this is what Blaine needs and the sensations he’s feeling are definitely not entirely uncomfortable. Kurt licks his cleaner palm, getting it as wet as he can, and slides it down to his hard cock. His head falls to his bent arm on the ground and as Blaine pounds his ass, he strokes his cock tenderly, bringing himself closer and closer to release.

Blaine hits the sweet spot again making Kurt arch again. His mouth opens but no sound comes out.

He can feel Blaine’s knot forming, making his thrusts shallower and shallower until he stops and Kurt can feel his cum spurt out. Blaine immediately collapse on top of Kurt and grazes Kurt’s shoulder with his teeth.

Kurt gives his cock a few more strokes and cums onto the floor below him. He goes lax, falling flat on the ground with Blaine’s weight on top of him. Blaine doesn’t speak, but trying to keep Kurt’s pelvis connected with his, he turns them to their sides. It pulls a little as they move and Kurt hisses, tightening a fist to mask the pain. He tries to keep his ass pressed to Blaine’s hips as Blaine shifts them, effectively spooning Kurt with his knot still lodged firmly inside.

Blaine doesn’t speak and Kurt just listens as Blaine’s labored breath evens out, fanning the side of his face.

He knows the knot can take time to go down so he tries to get comfortable. He leans his head back and rests it against Blaine’s shoulder.

A while later, when Blaine’s breathing is completely normalized he speaks: “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kurt whispers back.

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Was it…okay for you?”

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs, nodding his head so their cheeks rub together affectionately.

Blaine’s hand rubs up and down Kurt’s torso comfortingly and he kisses the side of Kurt’s face. “I love you so much,” he says.

“Love you too.”

They stay like that for a while longer as Blaine’s knot decreases. Once it’s completely gone, he pulls out of Kurt, his cum spilling out after him. He rolls them so he’s on the bottom and Kurt is on top of him, Kurt’s mouth hovering just above his.

“Hi.” Kurt smiles.

“Hi.”

Kurt leans in and presses his lips to Blaine. They just kiss languidly for a few minutes, enjoying each other.

“We should go home,” Blaine suggests, his breath wafting against Kurt’s lips. “We can take a nice bath…then go to sleep…then some good ol’ human sex. We can have a real first time.

Kurt pecks Blaine’s lips. “I like the sound of that.”

Blaine rolls Kurt gently to the ground then stands and pulls Kurt to his feet.

Kurt tries to cross a leg over his flaccid dick to hide himself and Blaine smirks. “You’re going to be shy around me?”

“Shut up,” Kurt says. “I’ve never been…naked in front of anyone.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Kurt blushes. “You’re not so bad your self.”

“Come on.”

“First we have to find my shorts.

“You don’t need…”

“I do.”

“Kurt…”

“Hush.” Kurt walks out in front of Blaine to where he thinks the wolf tossed the black shorts.

As he’s looking he hears Blaine almost gasp his name.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I… I hurt you. I turned you…Kurt please…”

“Blaine, listen to me. I knew what the risks were. I’m fine with it. I promise. In any case, this isn’t a conversation to have naked in the middle of the forest.”

“But Kurt…you’re a…”

I don’t turn completely until the next full moon. So we have some time. Let’s just find my shorts and go home.

Kurt finds his shorts. They’re pretty torn up but he still pulls them on, figuring they’re better than nothing. As he slides them up his legs he feels Blaine attach himself to Kurt’s back. He kisses Kurt’s shoulders and his neck then moves down to kiss all of the scratches and hickeys Kurt has on his back. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I love you.”

Kurt adjusts the waistband of the shorts around his aching hips (he’s sure there’s going to be bruises from Blaine’s hands in the morning) and he turns around to face Blaine. “I love you too.” He nuzzles the side of Blaine’s face, hugging him as tight as his tired body can.

 Blaine steps back, a sad smile on his face. “I’m going to…change…so you can ride me back to the village.”

 “I haven’t ridden you since… _that_ day.”

“Let’s not think about that today.” He steps close to Kurt and nuzzles the side of his face. “It’s a happy day today.”

Kurt nods. “You’re right.” He leans forwards and pecks Blaine’s lips. “Are you sure you can hold me? I’ve grown quite a lot in eight years.”

“So have I. I can carry you as a human, I can definitely carry you as a wolf.” 

“Okay.”

Blaine steps back.

For the first time he watches as Blaine changes in front of him. He doesn’t turn around. His stomach churns, watching his bones break and reform, as skin disappears under black fur. He knows that the change releases hormones that block most of the pain but it looks horrible.

The wolf stays still for a few moments, breathing heavily, before turning its head towards Kurt, seemingly trying to beckon him. Kurt walks over and climbs on the wolf. He holds on to clumps of fur, burying his face in the softness. As soon as he’s settled he feels Blaine start to move under him, running quickly though the woods.


End file.
